Hetalia Music One-shots
by yukihime211
Summary: Just a collection of one shots based off of the ipod shuffle meme. I wrote three in one for the first chapter. Various pairings inside.


A/N: _Hey everyone! It's been a while since I actually posted anything... ^^;;;; Well, Here, I have brought to you a number of one shots that are based off of the music shuffle meme. Some of them are longer than others because I had more time to write those in comparison to the shorter songs. Also, pairings are also at random. :3 But anyways, I'll probably do these every now and then whilst I continue working on my other stories. _

* * *

**Only Exception**

**England x Fem! Japan**

"You will never understand what I'm going through! I... I don't think we should see each other anymore..." the raven haired girl whispered.

"Wot? How can I ever understand you if you won't even allow yourself to get close to others? All I ever wanted was to help you, but you just keep pushing me away. It isn't fair! Can't you see how much I care about you?" countered the green eyed blonde.

The girl, Sakura stared at him, her voice feeling the need to waver. She had no way of making a comeback. It was true. She constantly pushed others away, never wanting to get hurt, never wanting to truly fall in love. That was only in a fairytale; a fairytale that only existed in a little girl's mind.

She turned away. "Goodbye Arthur..."

The image of her own father slumping against the counter, a cup of sake in hand as he tried to drown out his sorrows surfaced into her mind. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was all her mother's fault. She said she'd always be there, but then she just up and left them. Her mother left her father to wallow in depression and for Sakura to pick up the pieces. She was only eight years old.

"Sakura, wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her arm. He spun her around and he stared back at her with concern.

Sakura did her best to blink away the tears from her chocolate colored eyes. "I'm begging you, just let me go," she pleaded.

Arthur looked at her with a pained expression. "And I'm begging you to let me into your life. I know I'm being selfish, but you mean too much to me for me to let you go. Don't you see? I love you."

Her heart swelled up and Arthur pulled her into a hug. Her tears spilled from her eyes and she quietly replied, "My father passed away from liver poisoning..." she began.

0/0/0

**A Whole New World**

**France x Fem! England**

"Come on mon lapin, why don't you leave the library for once and have some real fun?" questioned the flirty French man by the name of Francis.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Why would I ever do something as stupid as that?"

Without even letting her say more, Francis pulled her out of the library and towards the gardens.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud. This will be fun, I promise."

0/0/0

**Kyun! Vampire Girl**

**Spain x Fem! Canada**

"Oh! E-excuse me. I didn't see where I was going," a timid young woman said as she had bumped into a cheerful young man. "Estoy bien! No need to worry. Here, let me help you pick up your things," he said and bent down to pick up the books.

He studied the title and looked back at the twin tailed young woman with violet colored eyes. "Twilight?" She flushed slightly. "U-um, a couple of my friends recommended it," she admitted. She adjusted her glasses. He handed her the books and chuckled. "I don't judge, I was just curious."

She put the book on top of the others. "Oh, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. U-um, as a thanks, would you care to go out for some coffee?" The Spaniard was a little confused, but she was just too cute to say no to.

"That sounds nice. I'm Antonio by the way," he introduced. The young woman finally put her books back in her book bag. She brushed back a lock of wheat colored hair. "I'm Madeline Williams." She shyly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

The two talked for a while until they had to part ways and later exchanged numbers. "U-um, I'll call you to set up the coffee date!" she called after him. Antonio smiled. "I'll look forward to it!"

When he was out of sight, a smirk fell across her lips. "Silly boys. They always fall for the shy girl act. Hehehe..." As she smiled, a pair of fangs poked out from her mouth.


End file.
